Overwork
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: Viktor overworked himself and now pays the consiquences. Also, never let the Rissian team watch Anastasia


Yakov sighed, he had, for some reason allowed his skating team to watch a movie in their hotel room. Why was this a bad decision, well, after watching a movie, his team tended not to sleep and with a long flight the next day it didn't bode well.

Upon arriving at the suite where the Russian team was staying, Yakov hoped that his students (especially Viktor) may be asleep. However, this did not seem to be the case, rather, they were all curled up on the huge sofa watching Anastasia on the large flat screen. Mila was braiding Viktor's long silver hair and Georgi was watching the movie with Mila and Viktor.

"Yura, come watch the movie with us." His teammates called. Yurio, who secretly quite enjoyed the film about the fiery Russian princess, walked over to his friends. As he passed the sofa he brushed up against Viktor's ankle that was hanging over the edge limply. At the slight touch, Viktor yelped and pulled his limb right up to his chest.

Mila, being the mother figure of the team, picked up on this instantly. Gasping, she grabbed his leg and took a good look at his ankle. Mila looked horrified,

"Vitya, your foot is _purple!" At this Georgi, who had been watching the film in silence, looked over to the pair and the same shocked expression crossed his face. His mouth opened and closed like small fish's. The Russian team, who were unaware of his injury were shocked that he had skated like that._

"You won the freaking competition with that foot!" Georgi exclaimed. Viktor rested his silver head on the back of the sofa. All the pain from his foot was starting to make him nauseous.

Yurio sprinted from the room to locate Yakov, he would know what to do. Yurio burst into the kitchen, where the two coaches were talking.

"Viktor foot purple hurt," Yurio managed to choke out, before his young face crumpled and tears bega to fall from his eyes. Yakov got up from his seat and pulled Yurio into a strong hug.

"Where is he, Yuri?" He asked his young charge. Yurio pointed towards the sitting room.

"Sofa."

By the time Yakov arrived (he had had to calm Yurio down), Viktor had forgotten how to speak English.

"Моя кровавая нога болит. Мила, пожалуйста, прекрати!" _(My bloody foot hurts. Mila make it stop please!)_

"Все нормально, Виктор. Яков сейчас здесь, тссс, все в порядке. Ты в безопасности." _(It's ok Viktor. Yakov is here now, shhh it's ok. You're safe.)_

In Viktor's attempt to avoid the cloying pain that was radiating from his ankle, he had flung his arm out and had accidentally whacked Georgi in the face. There was already a large mark developing there. Yakov went over to his student and placed the back of his hand over Viktor's forehead.

"You're burning up, Vitya." He said. Yakov never asked silly, time wasting questions. He went straight to the stamens he wanted to say. Viktor cracked open an azure eye.

"my foot hurts. I was going to tell you after my free, but then there was the podium and I just sort of…" he trailed off, eyes cast down.

"You just sort of what?" Yakov asked his star student.

"Forgot." Viktor said lamely. He did look truly pitiful in that moment, his eyes were full of yet unshed tears, with many more spilling down his face in silver rivers. Yakov's stony heart seemed to break in two then.

"о маленький" (_oh little one). Yakov gazed sympathetically at his student. _

"Here, put your leg up. I need to see how bad the damage is." As Viktor completed the task, Yakov began to lecture Viktor.

"What is it had been injured prior to your free? What then, that could have been the end of your career! I did not put years of my life into your coaching only for you to throw it away because you cannot stand to lose! When will you cease being so childish?" Yakov stopped, realising he may have gone too far. In his pained state, Viktor would be incredibly emotional; what if he had gone too hard on the boy too soon?

"Vitya?" Yakov asked tentatively. He went to reach out a hand in an attempt to calm the boy as one would a distressed wild animal.

"Мне жаль" _(I'm sorry) Viktor cried as he kept at Yakov, looping his long arms around the older man's neck._

"Мне жаль. I'm sorry. Je suis désolé! Мне жаль. Мне жаль" Viktor was switching between the many languages he knew. Rubbing the child's back, Yakov was struck with just how young Viktor actually was. By God he was only 17, still a child.

"Viktor, Vitya, I need to look at your ankle now. I know it hurts, only a little longer now." Viktor finally allowed his salty tears to cascade down his face from a mixture of stress, pain and most of all the knowledge that Yakov wasn't mad anymore; he was safe.

Yurio, who had been very quiet throughout the entire exchange, came over to Viktor with Viktor's Team Russia jacket and a box of tissues. Handing the box of tissues over to Mila (she was better at the whole comforting lark anyway) he draped Viktor's jacket around it's owner. Viktor looked up at Yurio and smiled a watery smile. Mila began to gently dry Viktor's tears from his face,

"Didn't I tell you that Yakov would help?" She smiled. Viktor nodded as his face contorted into a mask of pain. Yakov had found the problem.

"Thank God it isn't broken. It is, however, badly sprained and is stuck in a very painful position, with two of the bones scraping against each other. I can't put it back in place without breaking it, so I'll have to take you to the hospital to get it mended. Can you try to stand?" Viktor shook his head,

"I'll get sick if I try to stand." At this statement, he turned a shade paler than normal. Yakov thought for a minute, before seeming to come to a conclusion.

"I'll have to carry you to the car then. Loop your arms around my neck." Yakov bent down and Viktor looped his arms around his mentor's neck. Getting one arm under Viktor's legs and the other arm behind is head, Yakov was able to carry the teen quite easily. He didn't weigh much, so Yakov was able to carry him quite easily.

Yurio ran in front of Yakov to try to open the door for his coach. However, the short five year old couldn't quite reach the handle. Mila, seeing the child's distress, went and opened the door for Yakov and Viktor. Making their way downstairs was alright. It was late so not many people were awake and walking around and those who were were so drunk they didn't notice much. The real issue came when they had to get Viktor in the car. Despite the large doors of the G-wagon, getting Viktor in without hurting him was proving to be an issue.

"What if I get in first and then you pass him to me?" Georgi suggested. Everyone had to admit that Georgi's plan had the most theory to it, it was also the plan that was least likely to cause Viktor intense pain.

"That would work well I think." Mila said, agreeing with the dark haired skater for once. With that feedback, Georgi climbed in and Yakov passed him Viktor. His ankle bashed against the cold hard metal of the car and Viktor whimpered.

"Все нормально, Виктор. Я получил тебя сейчас," _(it's ok Viktor. I've got you now) Georgi whispered to the younger skater. In the end it took ten minutes to get Viktor safely into the car, with his head resting on Georgi's shoulder. Normally, Georgi would hate the feel of Viktor's waist length hair tickling him, but in this case the nineteen year old put up with it._

Yurio, seeing his idol and someone he considered a brother in this much pain caused him to begin to panic. It didn't take long before he was wailing,

"Виктор!" _(Viktor) Being the only one who would be able to calm the distressed five year old down, Mila knelt on the crisp, solid tarmac and picked up the tiny blonde into her arms. Once he was at her hip, the sixteen year old dried his tears and gave him a smile._

"Yura, Viktor needs you to be strong for him. Can you do that?" She asked. Yurio nodded and nestled his little tired heading the crook of Mila's neck.

"You two go. I'll look after Yurio whilst you're gone. See you in a bit," she said as the car pulled away. Shivering at he chill in the air, the redhead turned around and walked back into the hotel.

It was late when Yakov, Georgi and Viktor returned. Once Yakov had unlocked the door he was met with a tired Yurio hugging his frozen legs. Smiling faintly, he disentangles the child, who was quickly picked up by Georgi and carted straight off to bed. Once he had carried Viktor into his room and laid him down on the king sized bed that dominated the space, Yakov was grateful that the gold medalist had gotten dressed into sweatpants and a t-shirt beforehand. Hearing light footsteps in the corridor, he turned toward the door only to see Mila and Georgi in the doorway, dressed in pyjamas. Without a word they walked in and laid down on either side of Viktor an arm each thrown protectively over Viktor. Yakov gave them one of his rare smiles before pulling the duvet and blankets over the three skaters and turning off the lights.

"Спокойной ночи, чемпионы, спите спокойно."_(Goodnight my champions, sleep well.)_


End file.
